


The Arrival of Captain Anders

by draco_illius_noctis



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_illius_noctis/pseuds/draco_illius_noctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver Hawke returns home from his regimental duties for the Christmas holidays, bringing with him his commanding officer, Captain Anders. The Captain has no family to speak of, and has hesitantly agreed to spend the holidays with the Hawkes. He immediately becomes infatuated with Garrett Hawke, the eldest son of the household. Garrett, as much as he tries to deny it, appears taken with the man himself. </p><p>Written as a gift for @rebelmages on tumblr for the 2015 Handers Secret Satinalia gift exchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrival of Captain Anders

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "Any sort of Jane Austen inspired period romance scenario"
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this :) Hopefully there's no glaring errors (historical or otherwise).
> 
> I don't like the title but I can always change it later.

“What time is Carver due home?” Bethany asked, pulling the curtain back as she peered out of the window.

“’Before nightfall’ was all Father said,” Garrett replied, smiling slightly as he dipped his pen in the inkwell. The scratch of his writing was the only sound in the room until Bethany heaved out a dramatic sigh, letting go of the curtain and flouncing to the opposite side of the study.

“Calm down, sister,” Garrett teased. “He will be home soon enough.”

Bethany sat with a huff, curls bouncing around her face as she picked up her embroidery.

“Aren’t you curious about his friend?” she asked casually, sneaking a glance at her older brother.

“I am curious how Carver made a friend, yes,” Garrett replied indifferently.

Bethany covered a giggle as she glanced towards the window once more. The snow was falling steadily, a light coating on the ground already but hopefully not enough to impede their brother’s journey home. Carver had been provided a brief leave from his regimental duties for the holidays, and he had informed his family that he would be bringing home one of his commanding officers. The man had no family to speak of, and although it took some persuading, he had finally agreed to accompany Carver to Kirkwall.

“I should hope they arrive soon,” Bethany sighed. “I want to help with the yule log, but you know Mother won’t let me slosh around in this mess if it keeps snowing.”

“No, but you may be able to persuade Father,” Garrett smiled without looking up from his papers.

Bethany’s reply was interrupted by faint shouting outside. She threw down her embroidery, rushing to the window to peek around the curtain once more.

“ _Carver!_ ” she exclaimed, picking up her skirts and dashing to the front door. She was met by her parents, Lady Hawke eagerly pushing her way outside to greet her youngest child with open arms.

Garrett put down his pen, stretching before leisurely strolling to join the rest of the family. He stopped at the still-open front door, leaning against the frame and crossing his arms as he watched the scene in front of him.

Two horses stood in the courtyard of the manor, attendants holding the reins as the bundled-up riders prepared to dismount. The larger of the two gentlemen appeared to be Carver, judging by the way Bethany was hopping around the horse impatiently. Their mother stood a small distance away, hands clasped to her breast as she smiled. Their father, however, was moving toward the other man as he brushed off his coat, giving each other a slight bow.

“What’s wrong, big brother?” Carver called out as he climbed the steps. “Too busy to come say hello?”

“Hello, Carver,” Garrett smirked, embracing him once he reached the top of the steps. He stepped back, studying his younger brother as Bethany reappeared, entwining her arm through Carver’s.

“Military life suits you,” Garrett smiled. “You look well.”

“Erm…thank you,” Carver stammered, looking back towards the horses. “But I am forgetting my manners. This is Captain Anders, my commanding officer.”

He gestured at their guest - a tall, lean man with tied-back blond hair and a slim nose. And the most beautiful amber eyes Garrett had ever seen.

“A pleasure to meet you all,” Anders said, smiling as he gave a slight bow to the group. “And I thank you for your hospitality.”

His eyes drifted over the group one by one, lingering perhaps a moment too long on Garrett before reaching out to take Bethany’s hand, giving it a brief kiss. Carver rolled his eyes as Bethany blushed.

“I can see which twin acquired the beauty in the family,” he teased, sending Bethany and Lady Hawke into a fit of giggles. Garrett and his father exchanged looks as Carver’s brow furrowed.

“Yes, well, I’m hungry,” Carver huffed, shaking himself free of Bethany’s grip as he stomped into the house. Their mother hurried in after him, gently chastising him for not cleaning his boots first. Anders held out his arm for Bethany instead, which she took with a shy smile.

“I see Carver’s attitude hasn’t improved much,” Lord Hawke commented to Garrett, following a short distance behind the others.

Garrett hummed in agreement, attempting not to stare at Anders as they entered the parlor.

“She will be fine,” his father chuckled, breaking his concentration. “You needn’t glower.”

Garrett joined in his laughter, relaxing a bit.

“I _am_ protective of my little sister, Father,” he chided. “Perhaps I will speak to the Captain privately…see what sort of fellow he is.”

“Excellent idea,” Lord Hawke nodded, clapping Garrett on the back. “You’re a good boy, Garrett.”

Garrett smiled, the words doing nothing to quell the decidedly not good thoughts stirring in his head.

* * *

“So, tell me about yourself, Captain,” Garrett asked later as he handed Anders a cup of hot cider.

“Not much to tell, really,” Anders smiled before sipping his drink. “Second son of a wealthy landowner, pushed into the militia and promoted more through name than action. And here I am.”

“Why are you not celebrating with them?”

Anders paused, unhurriedly tasting the cider before answering.

“My parents are deceased and my brother and I are no longer on speaking terms.”

“Ah,” Garrett replied, sensing his discomfort. “I’m sorry. And no wife?”

Garrett saw a flicker of something on Anders’ face as he opened his mouth to respond, a nervous laugh coming out instead.

“Ah, no. No wife,” he smiled ruefully. “I’m afraid I’m not quite the marrying kind.”

He gave Garrett a curious look, studying him for a moment.

“And you? Surely as the eldest son, you must be betrothed. 

“Why, are you interested?” Garrett quipped before catching himself, face burning with embarrassment. Anders, however, did not seem offended, a small smile playing on his lips as he stared into his cup.

Garrett spoke quickly, in an attempt to do as much damage control as possible before Anders had a chance to speak.

“As you say, I’m not…the marrying kind, either. Much to my mother’s chagrin.”

Anders grinned at that, meeting Garrett’s eyes.

“I remember those lectures,” he chuckled. “Although I was not quite in the same position as you. How have you managed it so far?”

Garrett sighed, glancing around the room to make sure none of his family members were within earshot. Bethany had been staring in their direction, but she quickly turned her attention elsewhere when she caught Garrett’s eyes.

“It hasn’t been easy,” he answered in a low voice. “My mother still insists I just haven’t met the right woman yet. My father isn’t pleased, but he…understands. Somewhat.”

Anders blinked at him, remaining silent for a moment before clearing his throat.

“I, ah…I see.”

“I’m sorry,” Garrett shook his head, taking a step back. “I shouldn’t be speaking so plainly. We hardly know each other.”

“You’re being rude, brother,” Carver chastised, appearing behind Anders before the other man could respond. “Let other people talk to the Captain.”

“Forgive me,” Garrett replied with a forced smile as Carver ushered Anders away with a glare. Anders looked as if he wanted to protest but merely gave Garrett an apologetic smile instead. Garrett decided he liked that smile…and wanted to see more of it.

He excused himself, returning to the study and his stack of papers, face still slightly flushed and harboring an ill feeling that he had made a fool of himself. Which was ridiculous, really, because why did the Captain’s opinion matter?

Garrett lost himself in his work, only becoming aware of how much time had passed when he heard someone clearing their throat in the doorway.

“You’re missing the fun, brother,” Bethany said, hesitantly stepping into the room. “Is something wrong?”

“Just a bit of a headache, Beth,” Garrett smiled slightly, looking up. “I needed some fresh air and quiet.”

“Well,” she began, looking over her should towards the sitting room. “You should come back. We’re getting the yule log soon before it snows much more.”

She paused, cheeks reddening a bit.

“What do you think of the Captain?” she whispered, stepping further into the room. “He’s quite the gentleman, isn’t he?”

“He seems a decent sort, yes,” Garrett agreed, hoping he sounded uninterested. It didn’t matter, however, since Bethany didn’t seem to actually be listening.

“And very handsome, don’t you think?” she giggled. “Charming, too.”

“You sound smitten, sister.”

“Oh, no, I…” Bethany stuttered, blushing once more. “He’s just very interesting, that’s all.”

Garrett chuckled, stacking his papers neatly to the side before standing.

“That he is. Come, let me escort you back.”

All eyes turned towards them when they reentered the room, Anders giving Garrett a small smile when their eyes met.

“Garrett, dear,” his mother said, turning his attention away from the Captain. “Are you ready to help bring in the log? Your father would like to prepare it before dark and I would like you to help me hang this garland afterward.”

“Of course, mother,” Garrett smiled, giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

The group began to make their way to the front room to retrieve their coats before heading outside to find the ceremonial piece of wood.

“It’s been a while since I’ve handled any wood,” Anders remarked casually, dropping into step next to Garrett. “Besides my own, of course. How about you?”

“Ah…no?” Garrett responded, confused. “I have someone do it for me.”

“Do you?” Anders grinned mischievously. “Lucky you.”

“You don’t?” Garrett asked. “You’re a captain, surely you have someone under you to handle such things.”

Anders covered his laugh with a cough, grinning wider as Garrett’s brow furrowed.

“I generally prefer someone over me, but that works too.”

“But why would— _oh,_ ” Garrett’s face blanched before turning dark red within the span of a few moments. “Dear Lord, I…I…”

“Forgive me,” Anders said sincerely, although a small smile still played on his lips. He rested his hand on Garrett’s arm, stilling him. “I thought you could use a laugh, I didn’t mean any harm by it.”

Garrett nodded, avoiding his eyes as he shrugged on his coat. Anders followed suit, although his eyes remained fixed on Garrett.

“Are you two coming, or what?” Carver yelled from the front steps.

“Just a moment,” Garrett called back, buttoning his coat with shaking fingers. Anders hadn’t moved, although he had finished dressing, watching as Garrett fumbled with his clothing.

“Did I make you uncomfortable?” he asked, smile replaced with a small frown of worry. “I had gathered from our earlier conversation…perhaps I read it wrong. I thought you would find it amusing—“

“Stop fretting,” Garrett hissed. “You did not offend me, you caught me off guard.” He pulled on his gloves and adjusted his top hat before giving Anders a very obvious once-over with a smirk.

“We can continue this discussion later.”

* * *

The log was selected, and upon both Lord and Lady Hawke’s insistence Anders helped with the preparations.

“You are part of this family for the holidays,” Lady Hawke beamed. “And so you should share in the good fortune.”

The house was soon filled with the rich smells of cooking food as dinner approached. The siblings finished hanging the decorations – at Lady Hawke’s direction – as Anders regaled them with stories from both his childhood and time within the militia. Including a few humorous ones involving Carver, which Garrett and Bethany took great delight in.

Garrett snuck glances at Anders as they worked, the other man seemingly always looking in his direction. They would lock eyes, as if Anders was talking to him alone, and Garrett had to force himself to look away more than once so as not to arouse suspicion.

 _This is madness_ , he thought, head swimming with a mixture of fear and doubt, anxiety and desire. He had known this man for only half a day and suddenly his mind was consumed by his mere presence. He was barely paying attention to the conversation, inserting a laugh or a quick comment when he thought it appropriate, hoping that his distraction didn’t show.

He might have fooled his family, but he didn’t think he fooled the Captain. The other man would throw curious looks his way, studying him, almost as if he was trying to solve a puzzle. Garrett intentionally avoided his gaze, afraid of giving himself away.

Bethany and Lady Hawke excused themselves to wash up and dress for dinner a short time later, leaving the four men in the parlor alone.

“So, Captain,” Lord Hawke began, pouring them all another round of drinks. “What are your plans for the future?”

“Beyond military life?” Anders smirked, accepting the glass with a nod.

 “He wants to know if you intend to marry,” Carver groaned, draining his glass in one gulp.

Garrett turned away, a strange tightening in his chest. He already knew the answer to this question, why the sudden flare-up of jealousy?

“I do not have any plans to marry, no,” Anders replied with a polite smile.

“Ever?” Lord Hawke raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Surely you intend to take a wife at some point. Or are you determined to be a bachelor forever, like Garrett?”

“Father, you know I hold very lofty goals for myself,” Garrett interjected dryly. “Including bachelorhood.”

Anders grinned at the comment before turning his smile back to the elder man.

“I am determined to serve my post and my country to the best of my abilities, my lord. Nothing more.”

“Admirable words,” Lord Hawke smiled. “I can only hope my youngest takes them to heart as well.”

Carver snorted next to him. “I intend to marry, even if Garrett does not.”

He received a steady look from his father in return.

“And to serve my country and be a respectable soldier and such things,” he recited with a sigh. “May I be excused?”

“I’m going to freshen up myself, I believe,” his father replied. “Excuse us, gentleman.”

Garrett opened his mouth to protest, a brief surge of panic in his chest as the two men walked away.

“You don’t have to stay on my behalf,” Anders murmured once they were alone. “Although I would like to…continue our earlier conversation.”

Garrett squared his shoulders, confidence returning.

“As would I,” he replied lightly, refilling his glass. “I’d like to hear more about your _experience_.”

Anders grinned, stepping closer until they were nearly touching. Close enough that all he would have to do is lean towards Garrett’s ear and…

“I’ve returned!” Bethany exclaimed, nearly skipping back into the room. She stopped short, looking between the two men in confusion.

“I’m sorry, did I interrupt something?” she asked.

“We were just sharing a joke,” Anders replied, giving her a charming smile. “I didn’t believe it was appropriate to be overheard.”

“Oh,” Bethany blushed, looking at her feet.

“But please, join us,” Anders said, picking up a glass and filling it for her.

Garrett sighed to himself, forcing a smile at his sister and resigning himself to what was sure to be a frustrating evening.

* * *

Dinner was served, Anders and Garrett seated far enough apart that they were unable to speak unless joined by the others, but still able to shoot each other sly smiles and glances. Several times Garrett would look in Anders’ direction, only to see the man wink quickly before looking away.

The meal went late into the evening until the group returned to the parlor for more hot cider and pleasant conversation before the fire. Garrett was still unable to speak to Anders privately, although he did use the opportunity to stand next to the man as much as possible. He took delight and a special sort of thrill to be so near the Captain, exchanging quiet words in between conversations and private smiles when no one else was looking.

However he was becoming impatient, waiting for the rest of his family to retire for the evening so he would have his chance to speak with Anders alone once more. Bethany and Lady Hawke had finally excused themselves, and Garrett knew it wouldn’t be long before his father would follow, at least. And surely Carver must be tired from the trip?

“Well, Captain,” Lord Hawke finally said, clapping his hands together. “Shall I have one of the servants show you to your quarters?”

“Oh,” Anders said in surprise. “I…well, I’m sure I can find it later.” He shot a quick glance at Garrett out of the corner of his eye. “One of your sons can show me, I don’t want to be a bother.”

“I’m going to sleep as well,” Carver said, placing his glass down with a loud thump. “Good night everyone.”

He left the room, the other three men looking after his abrupt departure with amusement. Lord Hawke finally turned to the remaining pair, gesturing towards the stairs.

“Nonsense, it’s no trouble at all,” he smiled. “Garrett will most likely be going to bed soon as it is.”

Garrett wiped a hand down his face, turning away to hide his disappointment.

“Yes,” he smiled. “It’s been a long day.”

* * *

Unable to sleep, Garrett threw on his robe and stepped into his slippers before grabbing a candle and making his way downstairs. Perhaps he could work for a bit…if the work itself didn’t tire him out perhaps it would bore him to sleep.

His primary goal, however, was to stop thinking of Anders. He had a sinking feeling that the man was the real cause for his insomnia, nothing more. He needed to shake these thoughts if he expected to make it through the next week without losing his mind. This was an unattainable daydream, despite the indications to the contrary, and the sooner he gave up on them, the sooner he’d be at peace with himself.

Garrett groaned, resting his head in his hands as he tried to collect himself.

“Can’t sleep either?” a voice said from the doorway.

Garrett’s head jerked up, looking for the origin of the sound. Anders was standing in the doorway in loose bedclothes and untied hair – although it was hard to tell in the near-darkness.

“Not really,” Garrett admitted, standing and adjusting his clothes quickly before retrieving the candle and walking towards him. “Is there something wrong with your room?”

“Oh. No,” Anders said in surprise. “No, I just have trouble sleeping sometimes. I thought maybe a bit of air might help. I…didn’t expect anyone else to be awake.”

They stood awkwardly in silence for a few moments, neither looking at the other.

“I can…build up the fire again if you’d like,” Garrett finally offered, gesturing towards the parlor.

“Perhaps just a bit of fresh air, like I said,” Anders smiled. “To…clear my head.”

“Excellent idea,” Garrett sighed, gesturing for Anders to lead the way.

They didn’t say another word as they walked outside, each taking a few deep, full breaths of the frigid air. Garrett didn’t believe it helped at all, especially with the root of his problems standing right next to him in only a single layer of clothing.

Garrett shivered after a bit, Anders following his lead as they returned inside. They made their way back to the study, standing uncomfortably in the doorway once more.

“Does your family know?” Anders asked quietly, finally breaking the silence between them.

“I don’t know,” Garrett admitted. “It doesn’t matter, though, does it? Nothing changes.”

“It might matter,” Anders smiled. “Depending on who you’re asking.”

Garrett gazed at him skeptically for a moment before shaking his head.

“It doesn’t. The—“

His words were cut off by the chiming of the clock in the other room, signaling midnight and Christmas Day. Anders smiled at him once more.

“You know…” he began. “I’ve heard it’s bad luck to stand under the mistletoe without getting a kiss.”

Garrett scoffed.

“Luckily, there isn’t any—“

Anders gently cupped his chin, tilting his head upwards to see Anders holding a sprig of mistletoe in his hand, high over their heads.

“And you were saying?” Anders teased.

Garrett laughed nervously, looking away.

“May I?”

Anders had taken a step closer, free hand now back on Garrett’s face, cupping his cheek.

“Just say the word and I won’t disturb you again,” he said quietly.

Garrett let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes as he involuntarily leaned into the touch.

“Yes,” he whispered.

A second later he felt soft lips ghosting over his own, just barely touching as they met, but enough to send a shiver through his body and a craving for more.

Anders pulled away, brushing his fingers gently over Garrett’s face once more as he smiled.

“Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering slightly reworking and expanding on this fic when I have the time, mainly because I did SO much research on homosexuality in the Regency Era and I feel like there's so much I can explore. I'm also a huge, huge Jane Austen fan, and I'd love to continue something in this time period. Plus I like the idea of a slightly introverted, frustrated Hawke with a much more open, charming Anders that can pull him out of his shell (in more ways that one *eyebrow wiggle*)
> 
> Reworking it would mostly be cleaning up the language to make it a bit more authentic and doing another round of fact checking to make sure I'm not pulling stuff out of my ass (can you believe I spent an entire day researching courtesy titles for nobility and DIDN'T EVEN USE THEM??)
> 
> Hope you enjoy, this is a bit different for me so I hope it came out okay. And if rebelmages sees this on here, let me know your AO3 account so I can give it to you :)


End file.
